fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shi'nefer Nakano/Iron Maiden
|name= Iron Maiden |kanji= 哀暗冥電 |romaji= Aian Meiden |alias= |status= |race= - Hybrid |birthdate= February 9th |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= ?? |blood type= AB |education= Home-Schooled |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Cerulean |vision= 20/10 |skin tone= Fair |height= 5'10 ft. |weight= 140 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Seikyō Empire |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Shuradō |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual (Presumed) |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shai'nefer Nakano (Ancestor) Shayera Nakano (Mother) Raikardo (Father) Sub-Zero (Brother/Love Interest) Samara Nakano (Sister) NaVarro Nakano (Brother) Itsuki Nakano (Brother) Kira Nakano (Sister) Draco Family (Adoptive Family) |magic= Iron Magic Iron-Make |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Iron Maiden (哀暗冥電, Aian Meiden) is a noted mercenary and assassin. Hailing from Gecko's Island, she's accumulated a behemoth bounty from kills that include hunters, magic councilors, and statesmen, sharing the dubious honor of being considered one of the 's most wanted with her brother Sub-Zero. Formerly known as Vasilisa D. Draco ((ドラコD.ブシリザ, Drako Dī Bushiriza), she was raised as an adoptive member of the grand Draco Family. Nonetheless, time would bring forth doubts about her true relations when her adoptive father left a detailed note of the woman's true roots. Long dead, the man didn't reveal how he came across such sensitive and obscure information; yet, his normally straightforward demeanor and blunt attitude lended the article a ring of truth that could not be ignored. Pursuing it, she would come across further knowledge of the Nakano line, opening up a can of worms that threatened to swallow her whole. Nevertheless, Lissa pursued all leads that led her to an unfortunate tale surrounding true mother's family; with this discovery and the revelation of a missing sibling, she would head to the Underworld, gunning for her brother's captor. Only to be resoundingly defeated by his tormentor. To her misfortune, Vas had been two years too late, Raido having found his own way out though nearly dying in the process. Thus, his suffering became her burden to bear. Three years worth of torturing, destruction, psychological manipulation, molestation, rape and other assorted terrors became her daily experience. Nevertheless, her youth combined with a potty mouth gained from her stepfather served as the primary crutch. She spat at her assailants, cursed colorfully and generally remained as much of a nuisance as possible. Even when her birth mother was forced to do things to Lissa that could only be described as traumatizing. Ironically, what broke her was not this three year cycle of madness, but the first sighting of her older brother. Alive and full of vigor, ready to crush Naaza into pieces. Yet he hesitated as the demon explained Vas's existence before making a grand reveal of the now young woman. Naked and prone, bloodied and bruised. The humiliation magnified as the one to see her was the one that she had meant to save. In that moment, she snapped, incoherent mutterings of onii-chan passing her lips as she was freed by Sub-Zero and his partner Naazariya. Once clothed, she left their company immediately. Branded by her own shame and unworthiness, Lissa didn't want to be seen by those who had witnessed her in such a vulnerable state. Yet the girl remembered their nonchalant acceptance, particularly that of her brother's. Creating an affirming admiration born of his duly impressed expression at her survival. Such admiration was quickly twisted into a brother complex by her warped mind; Vas set about compulsively and obsessively improving herself. Honing her Iron-Make and learning its parent magic. Due to her shattered state of mind and the fact that no one had come to her or Raido's aid (with the exception of each other), any potential love for her newly discovered siblings was altered into an undying hatred. One that she was prevented from acting upon due to the nature of her mother's love for all her children. Though such a foolish and blind affection frustrated the woman to no end. Her revulsion thus became the anchoring half to her overwhelming adoration for her brother. The girl known as Vasilisa ceased to exist on that day; in her stead, a single entity calling herself the Iron Maiden rose. Acting upon a warped sense of justice that inflicted the same punishment she suffered on the tyrants of the world. Alas, the world had more in store for her. Perhaps she strayed too close to a dormant ; maybe a god decided to play games with her...nonetheless, she would be plucked from her homeland, unceremoniously dumped in a nondescript forest. Only to be collected a patroller and a compatriot. After a brief skirmish, she would be apprehended, before being half-carried, half-dragged back to Empress's home for interrogation, revealing bits and pieces before suffering another breakdown. Yet, she stayed after the ordeal; perhaps seeing a way forward. In line with this, Iron has joined the Seikyō Empire's military: Shuradō. Ultimately, the woman seems intent on following the lead of her Earthland counterpart, striving to come into a power of her own. Appearance Personality Iron Maiden's current personality can easily be carved into two basic halves; an obsessive love of Raido and a suffocating hatred of her other siblings. Both origins can be found in the three years she spent under Naazarine's thumb. Reinforced by her own agony; the only thing that sustained her during those times was a forced bravado borne of her plucky demeanor and potty mouth manner. She would curse down the land with amount of swears Iron released during that short amount of time. Always irritating her adversaries further, bearing a grin that antagonized them beyond words. Nevertheless, the shattering of this bravado by her brother's appearance and the realization that no one else from her family had arrived to save either of them birthed a crippling revulsion for her kin. That they continued to live their lives blissfully, content to leave her and Sub-Zero to their own devices raised a wrath that sustained the fractured woman. Her uncertainty in their aptitude for the magic arts drove her to train feverishly, absolutely desirous of giving them a fitting end. Only Sub-Zero's intervention proved capable of dissuading her from following through. That their mother would be crushed by such results confirmed the fragments of her Draco values being offended by the same thing. So she ceased her preparations for their imminent demise. However, she chose to deliver a cheerful message to the others about remaining far away from herself and "onii-chan". Making it clear that doing so well carried a promissory note marked for death. She would subsequently disappear after that proceeding. Image of Sub-Zero carried at all times.... History Abilities Physical Capabilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite relying heavily on her magic capabilities to provide the bulk of her offensive and defensive capabilities, Vasilisa is nevertheless capable of her handling herself in a melee situation. She normally uses a plethora of punches, kicks, and take downs against her opponent(s), taking advantage of her awesome strength to do so. In particular, she is capable of guarding against several individuals through simultaneous use of her hands and feet, coordinating fluent attack and defense patterns to throw them off balance and build space between herself and the would be assailant(s). It is common for her to make use of her iron abilities to augment her strength even further, such as covering herself in iron armor through iron make or increasing the density of the iron residing with her body to make her blows even more treacherous for the target. As such, her brand of combat are physically brutal, capable of breaking bones and rupturing internal organs with disturbing ease, making it beneficial for enemies to stay out of close range. Otherwise they'll suffer drastic consequences when it comes to their health. Master Muay Thai Practitioner: The art of eight limbs. Utilizing eight points of contact to deliver suffering that is world shaping. With the obvious consequence of obliterating the opponent. It is a style that Vas personally enjoys as it allows her to channel her colossal levels of strength into a impactful outlet. Using her hands as the sword and dagger, shaping her physical prowess into an embodiment of these bladed weaponry, Vasilisa has shown the ability to break through all manners of physical defenses, whether their properties are magical or mineral in origin. Thus the matter of piercing flesh requires little effort on her part. For her hands have lost their innocence, honed into instruments of hell. Ones that grow deadlier when coated with the woman's ubiquitous iron. Turning the humble extension into a critical attribute for battle. Allowing her to clash with a variety of handheld armaments by simply utilizing her fingers. Terrifying opponents as she parries then breaks their beloved blades before doing them the same to them. For this alone she has earned much recognition, arising to the title of Blade Breaker with each desecration of her foes' weapons. A horrifying scheme to behold if thou has the misfortune of facing her. A second, if imperative portion lies in the use of the legs and knees. Their function of axe and staff a perfect calling for the long and sensuous limbs that Vasilisa called her own. Unlike her hands, their function is not infiltration but rather one sided annihilation. They are meant for the purpose of crushing those who possess the audacity to face in her combat. Where as her usage of hands is tightly controlled and strictly organized, this usage is more liberal. Tapping into an extraordinary reservoir of prowess and cultivating the blunt weapon. Though her legs are shown to have a murderous edge not unlike that of the hands. Carving into individuals while breaking bones in a manner that only an axe can emulate. A single kick from her leg can collapse the torso of an individual, if not bisect the target completely. Leaving a bloody halves in her wake. Likewise, she is undeterred by armor and defenses, wielding her "axe" with careful proficiency while testing for weak points with her staff. Though one could argue that the maneuver combined with her existence as a weapon incarnate makes such exercises riddled with weak points. Nevertheless, she uses them precisely as one should, incorporating the chosen element at her personal discretion. Generously choosing when to use it, leaving her enemy to wonder when she'll strike with the weight of the earth. Exhibiting a certain playfulness. Physical Prowess Monumental Strength: Monstrous. That is the word that comes to mind when one considers Vasilisa's strength. Some say it's abnormal for a young woman to be able to lift guilds by herself and demolish cliffs with one blow. But its a product of her standing as a Iron Mage and hard work. Her strength is such that she is capable of snapping iron and other metals apart with a few fingers, presenting extremely refined control to go alongside her colossal strength. It has been noted that her punches and kicks combine a extreme amount of heft behind them; by Lissa's own estimation, one of either is sufficient for ending most matches. It is also noted that contact with an individual or object produces very pronounced shockwaves that buffet all involved. Said shockwaves are also capable of causing rather extensive damage to the surroundings, resulting in many opponents trying to avoid the blast radius, often in vain. It is noted that whenever Vasilisa goes mental, she is capable of bypassing walls, obstacles and individuals, often leaving a trail of destruction in the form of a path. Immense Durability: While many assume that her durable frame comes from extensive iron magic usage, they'll be loathe to know that it is more so an inherent trait. Lissa's perpetual durability is bellied by her slender and effeminate frame, causing many to attack her reckless with the expectation of her crumbling under the weight of their attacks. But she doesn't, instead swatting them away as one does a fly. Vasilisa has shown the ability to take the brunt of attacks from her iron constructs with no more than a shrug, emerging unscathed despite her clothes being ruined. Most physical attacks are rendered null and void by her natural durability, allowing her to brush off opponents as if she was dusting her shoulders. In particular, powerful caster magic types such as Heavenly Body Magic that are shown to be devastating to the landscape appear to have proportionally minor consequences for her, allowing Vasilisa to continue battling despite the destruction to her surroundings. When she finally opened her Second Origin in act of necessity, Lissa was shown to suffer almost no repercussions afterwards, effectively dealing with the opposing cohort before defeating their commander and leaving the scene. As an testament to her durability, Vasilisa disposed of an entire dark guild composed of around 150 members before defeating their top team composed of S-Class level dark mages. She then went on to defeat their guildmaster have taking the brunt of several high level magics on the part latter, emerging from the fiasco with only minor injuries. It is stated by Lissa that only her cousin is capable of matching her in terms of durability within the Draco Family. Spectacular Reflexes: Vasilisa has shown particularly impressive reflexes when in battle, being able to avoid a number of attacks at point blank range, particular those of the combo variety. This has allowed her to avoid attacks that could otherwise prove damaging, such as decapitation, head shots, and speedy projectiles designed to inflict severe consequences on her otherwise durable body. When coupled with her iron sensing abilities, Lissa evade and counteract attacks from a variety of angles and points. Thus protecting her blindside becomes the notion of childplay. To be precise, she is perfectly capable of reacting against attacks that aim to hurt Lissa from the front as well as those that seek to harm her from the back. Only attacks that are capable of overriding her reaction time and those that rely on slowdown have been shown to bypass this valuable attribute. It is the reasoning for her aptitude with catching and rebutting an opponent's attacks, before laughing in their face for trying to pull such idiocy with her. Enhanced Endurance: Thanks in part to her durability and incredible magic power, Vasilisa has shown pronounced stamina & endurance. The most notable example of such an attribute is her traveling style. She has been shown to go for days on end without food and water, foolhardiness that would normally be the death of an individual. Though it shown that her body has learned to adapt, becoming extraordinarily efficient at extracting every nutrient available when she does choose to consume food. Failing that, her body will begin converting magic into energy for itself, allowing her to continue on her way uninhibited. Though such a system is shown to have its limits, extending such fasting periods to perhaps 10-14 days max. With each additional stretch of time proving detrimental to her health... Magic Capabilities Iron Make Iron-Make (メーク鉄, Tetsu Meiku): Of the magic types at her disposal, this is to be the one she claims the greatest proficiency in. Because of its incredible versatility, Vasilisa uses it to inform the backbone of fighting style and temperament, carefully navigating scores of opponents with this magic in hand. Since the only real limit is Lissa's imagination, she will use the technique for a variety of sequences ranging from offensive to defensive and occasionally supplementary. If necessary for the circumstances she is more than capable of combining two or all types in order to place herself in an advantageous position. As with the fellow molding magic Ice-Make, Vasilisa can utilize both static and dynamic types depending on the situation. She has been shown to create various minions to aid her combat, as well as arm them with various iron weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. Her aptitude with the Molding Magic is such that Vasilisa can produce several constructs in rapid succession, allowing her to overwhelm an opponent with ease. A particular hint at her inherent proficiency is the ability to manipulate the size of her production with relative ease and on a minute scale. Thus it's by Lissa's own admission that she never produces the same thing twice, constantly honing each individual spell for a variety of purposes. Because of her status as an Iron-Make mage, Vasilisa is noted to be extraordinarily durable, capable of taking physically devastating attacks with minor damage or pronounced resiliency. Also, because of her element's prevalence within the confines of Earth Land, Vasilisa is capable of manipulating the surface to a small extent, as well as the iron within people's bodies including herself. However, it would later be noted that such abilities were actually attributed to her secondary Iron Magic, which could be confused with her iron make due to making use of the same element. *'Iron-Make: Shield': Vasilisa makes a shield of iron. It generally serves a defensive purpose, protecting her from the attacks of her opponents be they magical or melee based. She is has shown the ability to manipulate the thickness and length of her shield construct, allowing her to endow the rigid structure with greater durability against particularly devastating attacks. Lissa also has learned to extend the shield to form a barrier that would protect her in a 360 degree manner, covering her blindsides and forcing opponent(s) to reevaluate their plans while buying her time to set her next move. Depending on the purpose, she can create shields/barriers that are massive enough to encapsulate a city all the way down to those that are sufficient for defending one person. *'Iron-Make: Wings of Excalibur': Using Iron-Make, Vasilisa crafts a pair of wings to attach to her back. Despite their heavy appearance, they are actually quite light, allowing her to attain flight. Because of their iron design, the wings themselves are very durable and strong, capable of supporting her weight and defending her backside from attacks. She normally uses this spell for vantage point purposes, allowing her to see the entire field and scope out enemies and various attractions from a bird's eye view. Though it is also useful for strategic retreat when Lissa know she is outmanned and outgunned. *'Iron-Make: Sword': As stated by the name, Vasilisa creates a sword made of iron. Because of incredible ingenuity, she manipulate the design based upon the prevailing circumstances at the time of usage. Namely, she is capable of creating katanas, longswords, shortswords, dirks, dual handle, and various other sword types at the drop of a hat. She often uses this spell to arm her allies or Iron armies, being able to endow them with specific weapons that suit the fighting styles they typically employ. Because of the various weapons she has witnessed, Vasilisa is also capable of producing hybrid swords; that is weapons combining the properties of two or more sword types Lissa has encountered over her time in this world. *'Iron-Make: Clone': As stated by the name, Vasilisa makes a clone of herself completely composed of Iron. The clone is shown to maintain all of the original's abilities, namely the ability to utilize Iron-Make in battle. It should be noted that they are extraordinarily durable, to the point where Lissa estimates they may be even more resilient then she is. Lissa believes her capability with this spell is strong enough to generate a few hundred clones of herself in order to form a supportive army while she is battling the individual(s). Once defeated, they return to their normal iron form before becoming liquid iron. Lissa occasionally will exploit this to trap the opponent, and leave them at her mercy. *'Iron-Make Prison': Opening her hand, Vasilisa forms a large construct around her adversaries, before finalizing it as a fully encasing prison. Such prison includes a floor made completely of iron, allowing her to run her lightning magic through the building to electrocute the opponent(s) through the creation of a closed circuit, allow the electric charge produced by Vasilisa to sustain itself. It is noted that the cage itself is very resilient, able to withstand devastating melee + magic combos by those trapped within. The prison is also shown to maintain its integrity when under severe pressure by most types of fire magics, with only the strongest proving sufficient for cracking the code. Like with her other constructs, she is able to easily manipulate the size for a variety of purposes, proving this technique to be a useful one. *'Iron-Make: Guardian(s) of Vasilisa': Using Iron-Make, Vasilisa creates a giant humanoid being to defend her while she formulates the next phase of her plan. It is noted that she can make up to 5 in one sitting before needing a brief period of rest. Thus it is signified as one of her more magic intensive techniques, due to the scope of each creation. Vasilisa will often equip them with various weapons to make use of when battling the opponent(s), normally drawing from her stockpile of knowledge and how she forged each giant, whether it was for defensive properties, speed, durability, or strength. She will often manipulate the size each giant to meet her current needs in combat. While she may use them as a shield of sorts, it isn't beyond her to employ them alongside one of her other constructs, allowing them to do damage together while she looks on from a safe distance, keeping herself mobile while also holding the adversary at bay. Nevertheless, when necessary, she will dispel the giant, allowing the iron to defuse and collapse, forming a trap of sorts if the opponent is caught within the shadow of the giant's frame. Thus she maintains a certain versatility with this particular spell, one that Lissa isn't hesitant to use if the situation call for it. *'Iron-Make: Rise of a Nation': When outmatched in terms of numbers, this is generally Vasilisa's fall back plan. Opening her Iron-Make magic, she activates this spell to formulate the rise of several figures. The iron people themselves are composed entirely of the material, being lent its durability and other useful properties, particularly a resistance to fire. In particular, Lissa uses this to overwhelm the opposing forces in order to open up a window of opportunity in which she can attack. Since they are imbued with her Iron-Make magic, they are shown to have the ability to formulate their own weaponry based on their purposes, resulting in an effective unit with which she can attack the opponent. Perhaps the greatest attribute is that their usage has little to no penalty on her own magic reserves, allowing her to strategize while they battle the opponent. As stated earlier however, they are at their greatest effectiveness when positioned against a large number of foes, making this spell a rare sight unless deemed absolutely necessary by Lissa. It is estimated that she can produce anywhere from 500 to 1,000 of these individuals, endowing her with a small militia for raids and other mischief. *'Iron-Make: Armor of the Iron Fang': This is a specialized armor method that Vasilisa created when fighting opponents that are capable of hindering her exceptional durability. When formed, the armor spell takes the shape of complete body coverage, securely fastening Lissa in a cocoon made of several layers of iron. The armor adorns Vasilisa with a helmet and visor that are connected to the rest of the system, protecting any vulnerable points. Because of the armor's size and shape, it is impossible to tell the gender of the individual residing inside, allowing Lissa some inconspicuous assets. In particular, the armor has a built in function that warps the user's voice, furthering this claim. When fully worn, it comes equipped with a dual headed spear, honed to lethal sharpness and meant for piercing hardened defenses. As for the suit itself, it is composed of purified iron, allowing it to approach the rigidity of steel without changing into the new compound. Despite the large size of the armor, it's belied by being rather light due to the steel mimicking, allowing Lissa to keep her speed penalties to less of minimum. This also allows her to not tax her body as much when adorning this spell, allowing her to remain effective even after it has been put of use. *'Iron-Make: Arc of the Blacksmithing Gods': This is considered an advanced application of the normally rudimentary tools that Vasilisa creates. Having mixed them with the parent Iron Magic, they are shown to take normal attributes to the zenith degree, forming various armaments that are capable of completing their task with ridiculous ease. Like the Ice-Make equivalent, Vasilisa can form these in rapid succession, creating a chain of blades, axes, spears and other weaponry that are shown to be highly difficult for Memory-Make users to copy. When used in this way it is shown to have immense offensive power, especially when swung around in a whip-like fashion. Lissa has shown that its best application is taking out scores of enemies, such as marching armies, using their formed ranks against them. However it is highly effective at ensnaring smaller groups of opponents, snagging them before biting into flesh and rendering several internal and external damage. Likewise, these weapons are incredibly resilient, persevering in conditions that would normally render Iron-make weapons useless. The design of these tools are shown to be more intricate than their typical peers, capable of being imbued with other abilities for the sake of leveling the playing field. *'Iron-Make: Dragon Scales': With the activation of this spell, Lissa creates a rather gargantuan dragon composed of pure onyx iron. The dragon itself is shown to be rather powerful, capable of attacking opponents with punishing slashes and deadly bites. In particular, it can release a breath attack composed entirely of iron shards, which is shown to be strong enough to obliterate the immediate surroundings. Unlike her wolf which is designed more for power and her giants which are designed for strength and durability, Lissa's dragon is constructed for the purpose of being an all-rounder, possessing delicately balanced speed and strength. This allows Lissa to use him most effectively as a tag team partner, either riding him and attacking from above or allowing him to use the former option while she brutalizes the opponent from below. Despite being a construct, Lissa and Scales as she calls him are shown to have a very strong relationship, easily working in tandem with minor to no communication, allowing for fluent attack patterns that would otherwise not be possible. When not in battle, Lissa is shown to sit on his nose and read one of her many books or lay on his back. More often then not, he is her preferred method of traveling, being able to cover vast distances by air in a relatively short amount of time. Thus he serves as her main method when journeying through several countries in a short time period. *'Iron-Make: Wolf of the North': Using her Iron-Make, Vasilisa forms a gigantic wolf to aid her battle. It is noted to easily outpace her in size, standing several meters in height and capable of dwarfing most opponents. She normally uses it to battle opponents of larger size, allowing it to take out chunks of the enemy through biting and clawing at the opponent. She has shown the ability to equip it with her Iron Fang armor in order to boost its durability in battle while enacting even more damage on the unfortunate individual. It has also shown the ability to act independently of her, allowing them to form a tag team to beat the opponent into submission. When not in battle, she has been prone to riding the large wolf, particularly when traveling long distances by land, allowing her to make better time and move over closer to her dream of mapping the world. The wolf itself is affectionately called Fenrir by Vasilisa, in reference to the great northern wolf that was predicted to bring about the end of the world in Norse mythology. *'Iron-Make: Snake Charmer': Like the name states, Vasilisa forms a snake. One that is shown to have rather pronounced proportions, being just a bit smaller than the wolf. Interestingly enough the snake is shown to have the ability to the form of a woman holding an iron equivalent of the reed flute. When utilizing this appearance she is shown to play a haunting melody that attracts reptilian creatures to aid her in battle. However, when adopting the snake entity she can easily constrict large opponents while crushing smaller adversaries. Surprisingly, her fangs are shown to be poisonous, possessing an iron compound that is radioactive and not found in the human body. Presenting an imbalance when injected. Meanwhile, the snake charmer can extend her mouth wide enough to swallow whole fronts whole, consuming military outposts with terrifying aptitude. Likewise, she is deceptively fast given her proportions, keeping up with some of Vasilisa's faster creations. Put simply, she is one of Vas's more versatile creations, easily employed for the sake of drumming greater support or defeating the opposing forces on her own. Iron Magic Iron Magic (アイアンの魔法, Aian no Mahō): This is considered a rather potent Caster Magic utilized by Vasilisa. The origins of this magic remain vague, as Vasilisa refuses to reveal whether or not she was responsible for the creation of this magic. However, the magic itself deals with the element of iron in a manner that is more focused on the core properties of the elemental rather than creating various tools, weapons and objects for usage in battle or everyday. It is through this magic that Lissa gains a limited control of the earth, making use of the vast quantities iron stored within its confines to manipulate the surface. She is capable of utilizing iron magic to create landmines filled to the brim with iron shards, and upon the pressure being generated by her magic and the weight of those trekking across the area, making it violently release. The magic in particular allows her access to some powerful sealing spells, though the consequences are just as severe as their effectiveness. As such, they are generally reserved for the most extreme of situations, when all other options have been exhausted. The greatest attribute granted to her by this magic is an ability she unofficially dubbed "Iron-Sense", which allows her to sense the properties of iron in objects, the earth, and living beings. Such information allows her to utilize this and its variants to great effect in battle, allowing her to turn the landscape into an unofficial home field when she is in combat. Ferrokinesis: It is noted by Vasilisa that this magic endows her with a complete form of ferrokinesis with respect to the element of iron. Namely, she can easily manipulate objects containing iron, such as her iron-make constructs. When levitating weapons and animals through this means, she often has it mistaken for telekinesis though Lissa prefers to not let the opponent know of this error. If such objects are being held by an individual, Lissa gains an indirect capability to control that being. Or at least the portion that is holding the weapon or object, such as the hands. This control is increased should the person be wearing armor, particular those of the iron or steel variety. Though with her other spells, such manipulation of steel results in a higher magic consumption of her part. Perhaps a more sinister usage of this mode is the manipulation of the iron within a person's system, allowing Vasilisa direct control of that person's movements. Such control becomes even more complete when faced with a Iron Slayer, allowing her to counter what could otherwise amount to a disadvantageous situation. By coupling this control with forceful ejection of the subsequent iron particles within the body, Lissa has the capability of crippling the target, if not outright killing them in a rather brutal fashion. However, such effects need not be limited to the removal of the element in question, as control of the individual allows her to force them into unnatural positions that can harm them internally. Thus to the outside eye, her manipulation becomes ever the more inseparable from telekinesis despite having no relations. *'Opening of the Earth's Heart': This particular spell is what endows Vasilisa with her limited earth control. Knowing that the earth itself contains an immense, if finite amount of iron, Vasilisa uses her abilities to draw that iron ore upwards from its previous position. Normally she does this to give herself a supply of iron that she can draw on when her own creative abilities have run low. However, because of the sheer quantity that is provided below the earth's crust, moving the iron can cause massive tremors and potentially trigger earthquakes and subsequent aftershocks. However, the scale on which this is rendered relies on both the amount of iron stored below and the viciousness or recklessness of Vasilisa's manipulation. It is noted that this spell can be equated with a form of ferrokinesis, due to the control Vasilisa is given over all states of iron. Besides having the ability to create ruptures and craters within the earth's surface through this wanton utilization, Lissa can create informal "landmines" from the unrefined iron. Because the movement can cause the iron in question to break due to pressure, Lissa as the user gains a store of iron shards. By making use of the tenuous state she placed the area in, Lissa can forcibly eject the shards from the surface, using any added tremors as an unbalancing mechanism that limits the opponent(s) movement and maximizes the effectiveness of the attack. Such a thing is normally reserved for large scores or cohorts, where it is efficient to use such "crowd clearing". *'Awakening of the Senses': By activating the basic properties of her iron magic, Vasilisa is able to open her five senses to the presence of iron. With it, she is able to detect weaponry with iron origins, as well as navigate the Earth Land using iron based geography. In particular, she can sense the iron that typical resides in a person's system, allowing her to recognize when there are people trying to attack her from the blindside areas, erasing the effectiveness of most stealth tactics when this spell is in play. Her proficiency with this magic is such that she can differentiate between allies and foes even if she can't formally see them or rely on any of other five senses to locate them. Thus the cover of night remains largely ineffective as well, making this a particularly useful spell when cast. It also allows her to estimate the number of foes she may be facing without the risk of exposing herself to danger, something rather useful considering her status as an independent mage. *'Formation of the Iron God': A sacrifical seal, and considered to be the strongest one within Vasilisa's arsenal. By standing with her arms in a prayer formation, the magic seal signifying her iron magic appears below her before subsequent seals appear around the target. In the process, her body is converted entirely into iron before Vasilisa deconstructs from her human form. She is then transferred to the other seals before proceeding to encase the opponent completely in a cube structure of iron. The structure itself is said to be even stronger than her Iron-Make or other Iron Magic spells, capable of withstanding various fire spells with ease, and proving extraordinarily resilient against other elements and magical attacks. More importantly, it can stand the test of time, remaining in such a state with the trapped opponent indefinitely, often resulting in the victim's expiration long before the structure begins to show any signs of wear and tear. Ultimately, the only thing capable of melting the seal is , though even this requires a significant quantity. As for Lissa, she is for all intents and purposes dead, having become the structure that arrests "the evil". She no longer possesses a physical body nor a mental state, yet she hasn't moved on to the afterlife. Put simply, once this is cast, Lissa is neither alive nor dead, existing in a state of internal limbo. Making this perhaps a greater sacrifice than death. *'Hands of the Almighty Iron': Noted to be a less severe derivative of the formation, Vasilisa created this for the purpose of sealing off more "agreeable" adversaries. By utilizing this spell, Vasilisa creates a construct from the ground that resembles hands. These hands then serve to ensnare the opponent in their grasp, cupping them before joining into a single solid form. Once that is completed, the hand construct condenses until completely trapping the intended target. It is noted that this seal is rather durable, proving resilient to both internal and external methods of attack. The only attacks that appear capable of damaging this variety are significantly advanced elemental spells hailing from wind or fire, the former chipping away while the latter melts through. To counter this, Vasilisa can reinforce the outer and inner layers of the hands with greater concentrations of carbon or additional levels of iron, making it more resistant to such high level spells. Nevertheless, she is still refining the overall design in order to make its parent spell less of a necessity when sealing troublesome opponents. *'End of an Era': The purpose of deconstruction. Through her will and/or physical interaction, Vasilisa is capable of drawing out the iron components within any structure or object as well as living individuals. By first utilizing the spell Awakening of the Senses, she can grasp the quantity of iron that lies around her and within any nearby items or people. Once she has an idea of the level, she can then decide how much to remove. Initially, she would opt to remove everything, cause the entire construct to dispel in epic fashion, but she noted that it was rather draining on her magic sources. Thus she learned to remove portions, noting even the slightest imbalance can have disastrous ramifications. While Lissa has never attempted this on a living being, she noted the potential for doing so, recognizing that the slightest of chemical imbalances could lead to ending of that person's life without them recognizing the cause. Because of steel's status as simply purified iron, Vasilisa has noted that she can utilize this advanced spell to an extent on steel objects. However, because it is not completely iron but rather a compound, the magic cost is significantly higher, causing her to forgo this exercise unless the situation demands it. The same can applied to magical items, as the elemental properties wrest with Lissa's own will for it to be taken apart. Though never attempted as well, she hypothesizes that the cost could be even higher than the manipulation of steel. *'Iron Heart': This is perhaps the pinnacle of Vasilisa's Iron-Magic prowess, and the feather in her cap when it comes to crunch time. Modeled after the unique Iron Dragon's Scales, Vas is capable of mimicking the former spell's construction; that is to make thyself completely of iron. By starting with the iron that already resides naturally in the body, Vasilisa amplifies it's percentages, completely converting her internal workings and external body into the toughened metal. Unlike the Armor of the Iron Fang, Vasilisa is making herself iron incarnate, attaining all of the element's personal attributes, including it's noteworthy durability and resiliency against the element of fire. In particular, the she is able to bypass the weight penalty that dampened the practicality of her Iron Fang spell. Because Vas embodies the element that she normally would wield externally, she can easily manipulate her appearance through this spell and its variation Iron-Make. This allows her to shift various extremities into weapons and other objects for both practical and combative usage, such as hardening an area that could be subject to a vision blow on the fly. In addition, she uses this spell as a training method, building her monstrous strength to new levels by living in this form for long stretches of time, helping her take her various physical capabilities to levels beyond where they are today. As with her other iron spells, Vas has the ability to gift this to her comrade(s), giving them the benefit of increased vigor when faced with daunting offensives. However, it is noted that their tolerance for the spell is generally lower than her own, due to being unused to its workings and the conversion ratio. Having used this regularly, it is considered the origin of her epithet Iron Maiden as well as the surfacing of the alias Android. *'Closing One's Virtue': A unique attribute of Vasilisa's created iron magic was its wards against the unknown. By endowing herself with the properties of iron, Vasilisa has shown that she can protect herself from undue influences and possession. While ultimately designed to protect against the paranormal, as spirits and ghosts are shown to haunt the places Lissa travels, she has also noted its effectiveness against Celestial Spirits, even powerful ones such as the Zodiac Gold Keys. In particular, when endowed with this effect, her Iron has been shown to be able to rip through them with ease, banishing them back to the world from which they've come without the consent of the key's owner. Such is its effectiveness that Lissa has cultivated this spell and placed it within all of her iron constructs, allowing her a multitude of options when facing powerful celestial spirit mages. As an added effect, she can use this magic in conjunction with her Iron-Make to build objects that protect against the attacks of these spirits, whether they are celestial or ghosts, giving her the opportunity to protect any allies that are battling alongside her. In particular, she can arm them with iron-rings, allowing them to remain undiluted even when away from her, as the iron ring generates a invisible yet protective barrier that harmonizes with the iron in a person's system to strengthen its guarding abilities.